Tragic Past And Protective Friend
by gus-grav13
Summary: Gus has a tragic past, his best friend never knew about.
1. Chapter 1

_A Spectra x Gus fanfic. Gus has a tragic back story and Spectra wants to find out more about his best friend after the final fight. AU where Volt is still alive._

**The tragic past**

That morning in their flat Gus was different. He's been acting weird the last few days, as Spectra has noticed. After the fight against Zenoheld and the farewell from Dan, Marucho and Shun Alpha-, Beta- and Gammacity had been rebuilt and Spectra and Gus decided to move together into a small flat in Gammacity since they were best friends and saw each other every day anyway. Ace had finally confessed to Mira and they became a couple and shared a flat just like Spectra and Gus did, to Spectra's discontent. He didn't want his little sister to live alone with a guy. Even if it was Ace and he could trust him with his sister, and the two had separate rooms, the blond brawler didn't like the idea that they were alone. At night as well. Especially at night. However, Baron lived with his family again and the five of them usually met each Friday for a movie night.

At these nights they were always discussing about what kind of movie they'd see. Baron and Mira always wanted a romance while Ace and Gus preferred an action or a crime movie. Spectra didn't really care and just prepared the snacks while they'd argue for an hour, before they flipped a coin to decide.

However this morning the Subterra brawler wasn't the way he always was. The two always alternated in making breakfast and today it was Gus' turn. As Spectra walked into the kitchen, breakfast was ready and had been placed on the table but it was only one plate and his best friend stood at the window and looked outside, deepened in thoughts he didn't even notice his friend come into the kitchen. The Pyrus brawler sat down and looked to Gus. "What's wrong, Gus?" he asked. As Gus heard his name he flinched slightly and looked towards Spectra "I'm sorry, what did you say?" He asked sitting down across his friend. "I asked you what's wrong. You've acted weird lately." He pointed out and started to eat. Gus opened his mouth to answer but closed it again. He paused for a while before answering "I just don't feel good lately. Don't worry about it, I'm sure I'll soon be better." Spectra looked critically at his the blue haired boy. It was obvious that he was lying. Gus never lied to Spectra. He respected him too much to lie to him, but why did he lie now? "Sorry, I have to go." He said and stood up, walking out of the kitchen. Spectra knew he was hiding something and although he wanted to respect Gus' decision not to tell him, he wanted to know why he was acting so weird, so he decided to follow his best friend, wherever he was going. "Okay. Where are you going?" Spectra asked and stood up. He went to the hallway and leaned against the wall, looking at his Gus getting ready to leave. "I have to visit someone." He simply said without looking at Spectra and left. "Something's definitely wrong." The blond boy muttered and got ready to follow his best friend.

The first part of the way Spectra thought Gus was having a date. The Subterra brawler went into a flower shop, knowing exactly what kind of flowers he wanted to buy. He bought white Chrysanthemums and red Roses, bound together like a present in red and white. Spectra didn't know why Gus wouldn't tell him that he had a date, he could tell him everything, couldn't he? Soon Spectra found out where his friend was going and froze. It wasn't a date. Gus was going to a cemetery.

The blond followed quietly and stopped, hiding behind a bush, as Gus stopped in front of a grave and placed the flowers in front of it. Whose was it? Spectra couldn't see. In that moment he noticed that he didn't know anything about Gus' past. Gus knew everything about him, every detail, but he never told Spectra about his past. What happened? Gus sat in front of the grave, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his head on these. He stared to the grave and sighed, not saying a word. Spectra decided to ask him what happened and stood up slowly walking towards his best friend. As he stood beside him he could see tears in Gus' eyes. Spectra sat beside him and looked to the Grave. "Veronica Grav" stood on the grave. Spectra guessed it was his mother. "So… who is she..?" he asked quietly but didn't look at Gus.

"My mum." He said, his voice trembling. Spectra felt Gus lean against his shoulder and looked at him. His friend was holding his tears back, he saw that and wrapped an arm around him, squeezing his shoulder slightly. "It's fine. Don't hold back." The Pyrus brawler told Gus calmly. "I'm here." Right after he said it, he felt warm tears on his shoulder and felt the younger boy trembling slightly. Gus couldn't hold back his tears. Every time he looked at the grave, he remembered everything that happened to him. They just sat there for a while not saying anything. Spectra stroke Gus' arm softly and let him cry and lean on him.

"You want to know what happened, right?" Gus asked, his voice breaking and wiped away his tears. "Yes. Although you don't need to tell me, if you don't want to." The blond boy said. He didn't want to force his best friend to anything. Especially when it was about such a personal subject. Gus took a deep breath and cleared his throat, before leaning his head on his friend's shoulder and starting to tell him about his past.

"My childhood was quite normal, my father had a job, my mother was always there for me, and I went to elementary school and had always great grades. Then, when I was nine, father lost his job. It seemed, that he could handle the situation, but after a month of laying on the couch and drinking beer, he started to let his aggressions and desperations out on me. He punched me, beat me up often. My mother didn't notice, she had too much work. After the loss of my father's job, she started to work. She had two full time jobs and was almost never at home. I didn't tell her either. Back then I was naïve and didn't want my family to fall apart. I still loved my father and just took all his punches. However, my mother found out after two years… and she screamed at him. She was angry as hell, she packed our bags, and left with me. She explained that I would never see him again and that he'll never hurt me again." He paused for a while. Gus had to take another deep breath, Spectra saw that it was hard for him. "Take your time." He said and rested his head on Gus'. It shocked him that his childhood had ended that early. Gus was always smiling and cheering Spectra up, when they were alone.

"The next morning, me and my mum drove to the bank to take some money for breakfast. When we were at the counter, a robber entered and held the gun towards my mother. I was so scared, I couldn't move, but my mum reacted quickly and pulled me behind her, protecting me. His gun was still aimed to my mother and he screamed "Don't you dare move, or I'll shoot you!". I don't quite remember what happened next, but I know that someone had called the police and the robber began to panic. When the police arrived and entered, he didn't know what to do or how to escape and… took the shot." Gus finished, voice beginning to break again. Spectra embraced him. He couldn't take seeing his best friend so broken. He had no idea what horrible things happened to the blue haired boy, and he divined that there was even more he had to tell about his past.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so first of all thank you for the reviews and the followers I've got! I'm really glad that you liked the story and I really appreciate your support! I hope I'll keep getting helpful reviews from you! :)_

_So, back to the story, shall we? Now comes the second part of Gus' past._

**Even more tragedy (I know I suck at titles, sorry)**

After Gus had told his best friend how he had lost his mother, he sat there beside him, leaning against his chest and crying silently. Spectra was shocked what the blue haired boy went through when he had been this young. The blond himself has lost his mother too, he knew the pain Gus went through, but he had lost her at the age of sixteen, when he was a teenager, who had a proper view for reality. Gus was only eleven years old when he watched his mother being shot, while she wanted to protect her son and he assumed that it was much harder to digest the loss in this situation than in his own.

Spectra felt Gus slowly stopping to shake and heard him sniff. He looked down to him and wiped his tears away while the other boy looked up to him, thankful that he was there for him. As Spectra saw that look of his, his chest tightened; he couldn't take seeing his best friend suffering and started to stroke his arm again.

Gus took a deep breath and cleared his throat to go on since there was more to tell. He was really glad that Spectra would finally know everything about him and he was really happy that the blond was this understanding. The only one who would listen to the story and comfort him no matter when and where was one of his best and his longest friends, Volt Luster. He now lived in Betacity with his family. Gus had known his family for a long time and he really loved them, they were the family he always wanted to have. Volt's parents were really loving and caring and his two little sisters were just sweet and very well educated just like Volt was. Anyway, now that Gus calmed himself down, he sighed and went on telling Spectra about his past.

"So… After that happened I had no choice, I had to go back to my father, of course the government didn't care what happened to an unimportant child like me." He said.

"That was when Zenoheld ruled over us, right?" Spectra asked, looking at his friend. Gus nodded and rested his head on the Pyrus brawler's shoulder. Spectra knew very well how bad society's been when Zenoheld ruled in Vestal; there were crimes going on everywhere, people being robbed, kidnapped, raped, even murdered. These crimes were everywhere except for the area where only people who actively supported the former king were living. People like his father. He and Mira grew up in this safe and luxurious area with their father, who had always been very strict. Professor Clay never allowed his kids to go to the dangerous areas and they also went to a different, a special, school for well educated students. That all just so Zenoheld didn't need to care for the whole population, although it was actually his job as a king.

Spectra gently stroked Gus' hair and hummed, as a sign for his friend to continue. Gus apparently understood the message and swallowed before speaking again "My mother's funeral was a week later…" Gus' voice was steadier by now and he spoke more clearly, even though it was only a little bit. "Of course my father didn't even bother standing up from the couch that day, he didn't even care that she was gone." He said with an angry voice, clenching his fists.

Of course he was mad at his father; every father should be there for his child and not be a complete dunk asshole like Gus' has been. Even Professor Clay has been a good father, at least until he became a closer worker of the king.

"Anyway… That day I was sitting in front of her grave until a cemetery worker walked up to me and told me to leave because he wanted to close this place for the night. I didn't even realize that I've been sitting right here, where I sit now, all by myself, staring at her grave and crying for hours." Gus' voice began to break again and he held back his tears, he didn't want to break down now, there were still things he wanted, he needed, to tell Spectra. So he swallowed his tears and sniffed before he continued talking. "You know.. A grave is a strange thing" The Subterra brawler said, causing Spectra to give him a surprised look. "Why's that?" He asked his best friend, since Gus didn't seem to notice his look and started to drift off in his thoughts again. Gus blinked, looking up to the blond boy "It's just… we are looking at the grey death while in front of it, there is blooming and colorful life." The smaller boy explained, still looking up to his best friend. It Spectra took a while to understand what the boy meant, but in the end he looked away from Gus' emerald eyes and looked to the grave. Of course; how didn't he understand right away? He looked in his green eyes again and nodded slightly. "Yes, I never looked at it that way…" He admitted. A faint smile forming on Gus' lips and he looked away, moving a little bit closer to his friend. Spectra didn't mind, he actually liked Gus' closeness and pulled him a little closer. The younger boy's smile faded as he was about to continue and Spectra was silent and waited for his friend to collect himself.

"So after I had to leave, I didn't want to go home. My father didn't care anyway and I didn't want to see him, so I just walked to the park and although it was raining, I just sat down on a bench and continued mourning. It… It was just too much to handle. I had no one to talk to, no one who'd be there for me, no one who'd listen to my sorrows.

After a while of sitting and crying a man walked by and saw me. He was a friend of my father and he'd always been like an uncle to me, he always played with me and always had made me laugh. He asked me if I was alright, he seemed worried and took me to his home. He was so nice and he heard me out, he let me take a shower, gave me something warm to eat and let me sleep in a warm bed." He said, his face becoming more and more painful and Spectra divined that there was something horrible coming now. "But in the middle of the night, he came into my room and…" Gus started to tremble and had to swallow hard to hold his tears and terrible memories back.

Spectra understood, without Gus saying one more word. He just embraced the boy and held him tight, gently stroking through his hair, feeling rage building up inside of him. Whoever this guy was, he wanted to kill him for what he'd done to Gus. He wanted to see him suffer the way his best friend had to because of his perverted cravings. But instead of showing his anger, he kept it inside, so he could comfort the blue haired boy "Let it out.." The taller one said gently, he knew that it would feel good for Gus to cry. He wanted to ease his best friend's pain at least a little bit, he wanted to help him, to give him the friend he didn't have back then. Gus couldn't hold back his tears anymore, too much pain and too realistic memories still haunting him since that night. The blue haired boy clung to his best friend and let his emotions out. Sure, a few years later Gus did gain a very good friend, a friend who was there for him, a friend who cared about him, but it felt good to tell all this to Spectra. After all Spectra was more than his best friend to him. Gus really respected him but he had to admit that he felt more than respect and friendship for the blond boy, he loved and admired his master and he hoped that his best friend would someday feel the same way towards him.  
>They sat there for at least ten minutes, Gus crying and letting his pain out, and Spectra comforting his friend. After Gus had calmed down again, Spectra took a tissue out of his pocket and cleaned the younger boy's nose softly. Gus let his friend do and chuckled a little bit. He felt better after he let his emotions out and let his head rest on Spectra's shoulder. "Thank you.. " Gus murmured. The blond boy looked at his best friend and smiled "You don't have to thank me. I'm happy that you entrusted your past to me." He said and looked at the grave again. "So… How did you manage to live on after that?" the taller one asked, suddenly realizing that the younger boy was not only his best friend but also the most important and precious person in his life. He realized he wanted to know everything about the blue haired boy.<p>

Gus smiled and closed his swollen eyes "A friend helped me to stand that through." He said looking up to Spectra. "You want to know about him too right?" He asked, smiling at his friend. "Sure, if you don't mind telling me." Spectra said, returning the smile.

_That's all for now. Please review and let me know how the story is until now._


	3. Chapter 3

_First of all, I'm so sorry this chapter is so late but school started again and I didn't find any time to write this chapter. _

_But now it's on, and also it's Volt's first appearance! Thank you for the reviews! Hope I'll still get helpful reviews _

**The protective friend**

~flashback~

Gus walked down a lonely country lane and listened to a song called Riot, volume turned up on maximum. He was sick of his father. He hated the way he treated him. Kicking and punching him when he did something wrong, screaming at him, to get him beer, throwing the empty bottles at him and literally spitting on him whenever he wanted to. He just hated that man. He disgusted him.

Meanwhile Gus was sixteen and although he still had nightmares sometimes, he was slowly getting over his mother's death and his abuse. Of course his father didn't care about him at all and didn't even bother to treat him like a human being. He was not like the father Gus had until he was 9, not like the father he used to love and who used to love him. The father who loved his family and cared for his son was gone and he probably won't ever come back. First Gus had been disappointed and felt let down by his father but now he didn't feel anything for him but hate. No anger, no fear, no pity, just hate. Still this man always succeeded to drag Gus down even more than he had already been anyway and when he did that, the blue haired teen just needed to get out.

Most of the time when he was out, he walked down this country lane listening to his music, volume turned up to maximum just like right now. He loved this path because normally no one would walk here and there would be no one to stare at him or distract him from his thoughts, but this time was different. As Gus arrived at the point, where the path was the highest, he sat down, under the only tree near the whole way, so he could look in both directions, to check if someone would come his way or not and normally no one did, so Gus relaxed and listened to his music, sighing. His life didn't make any sense by now, he didn't have anyone who cared about him, no friends, no family, and although he still had good grades, he didn't care about them. The only reason why he didn't think of killing himself was the thought of his mother. Every time he thought of her, he remembered, that she'd died for him, for his life. She wanted him to live on and Gus was not going to ignore his beloved mother's wish. He promised himself and her that he'd stay alive and somehow get through all his struggles and his so called life. The emerald eyed boy was so absorbed in his thoughts, that he didn't notice a tall boy walking down the road, straight towards him.

This boy had pink and spiked hair and was very muscular. Stopping in front of Gus, as he arrived in front of him, he looked down. Gus looked up in annoyance after noticing, that there was someone standing in front of him. He didn't know this boy and he didn't want to get to know him, so he took out one ear bud and asked "What?"

"Why're you sitting here all by yourself? Want to escape your family?" The boy asked, with a steady voice. Gus didn't expect him to be that smart, or smart at all and thought for a moment, how he should answer. He wouldn't meet this guy again anyway and he didn't care about people talking trash about him behind his back or even right in front of his face so he didn't have a reason not to tell him the truth. Sure, it was none of his business, but Gus never had the chance to tell anyone about anything that happened and he did have some trust issues for good reason. Meanwhile the blue haired boy had a pretty good knowledge of human nature and everyone who even bothered looking at him, had this disgusting, judging look, Gus hated so much. Though, as this boy looked at him, there was no sign of sympathy or contempt in his eyes, he was different and the fact that he somehow figured out that it had something to do with his family, proved that he was clever as well, unlike 98% of all the people living in the 'dangerous areas'.

"Yeah." Gus answered after hesitating for a moment. "And you?" he then asked, stopping his music. "Same here." The tall boy answered. "Can I take a seat?" – "Sure." Gus said, pointing next to him. The pink haired boy nodded and sat down beside Gus, keeping some distance between them. "What's your name?" Gus asked, looking at him. "Volt Luster." The taller one said. "And yours?" Gus introduced himself as well, having never heard of the name Luster before also the guy was very well educated, which is not often seen in these areas. He must live on the other side of the city, he thought. "So.. what's with your family?" Gus asked, getting curious about Volt. He didn't think this boy had a sad or tragic background like himself, but still, it was quite nice to talk to someone.

The two boys were talking for a few hours before Volt stood up and said that he had to go. "Hope, I'll see you again." Gus said, also standing up and actually smiling at the taller boy. "Sure, do you have a phone?" Volt asked, smiling as well. "No I don't." the smaller answered. His father would never get him a phone, or give him the money for one and Gus himself didn't have the time to get a job to earn money. "Ok, then we'll meet here tomorrow at four and if you aren't able to get here, just come the next day. I'll wait for an hour. Is that ok?" He asked. Gus still couldn't believe that he had met someone as nice, polite and understanding as Volt. For the first time for years he felt ok, he felt warm and he was thankful. The blue haired boy had a feeling, that Volt would help him through a lot of trouble and that for the first time he had gained a real and good friend "Of course it is. Thank you." He said, still smiling. "Great. See you tomorrow then" The tall boy said and waved Gus goodbye, leaving. Gus started walking in the other direction. After all he had to get home today and cook that bastard of a father his meal but although he knew what awaited him at home, his smile did not fade.

~flashback end~

"So you could say he saved your life?" Spectra asked, stroking Gus' arm. "Yes he did. I mean, of course I promised myself and mum, that I wouldn't kill myself, but in the end I wouldn't have anyone to actually stop me. After I met Volt my problems seemed to have become smaller and less important." The blue haired boy told with a sincere smile on his face "He helped me through very hard times and I'm very grateful for that."

"Yes, and I hope that I'll be able to help you in the future as well", a deep voice said behind them. Spectra recognized it with no doubt, it was Volt's. Gus immediately got up and turned towards his friend. "You still visit her grave?" he asked, looking at the flowers in Volt's hands. Spectra stood up as well, looking at Volt. So the tall boy really was an important person in the life of his best friend. The blond was glad, that Volt took care of his best friend so well and that he'd protected him from all the bad things that happened to him. "Of course I do." He said, smiling softly. Spectra watched him placing the flowers in front of the grave and looked at Gus' happy expression. He was really glad, that the blue haired boy finally was happy and didn't have any problems anymore and he wanted it to stay that way. He felt the urge to keep everything that could harm his precious friend away from him and he was sure, Volt felt the same way.

"So, are you two hungry? Let's go home and eat something, shall we?" the blond asked and smiled at the two friends. Gus nodded happily "Sure, you're coming with us!" he said looking at Volt. The tall boy didn't complain or decline, so the three of them made their way to Spectra and Gus' flat.


End file.
